


pleasures remain

by Roissy



Category: Othello - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Corsets & Lemons Kinkmeme, Digital Art, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roissy/pseuds/Roissy
Summary: For the Corsets&Lemons kinkmeme (a kinkmeme about classic lit)prompt: Desdemona/Iago/Othello threesome





	pleasures remain

**Author's Note:**

> I tried doing kinktober in the Corsets&Lemons round they are doing right now (until the end of october) about shakespeare. And y tried I mean I didn't really made it e very day, but I'm going to keep going lol!  
If the kinkmeme interests you you can [join us there](https://corsetsandlemons.dreamwidth.org/3666.html) if you are interested. (It's not only shakespeare but 16th to 19th century literature, so there's lot going on in there)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Neocities as well](https://roissy.neocities.org/)


End file.
